


How To Know When You’re In Love

by SpeakOrDie



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOrDie/pseuds/SpeakOrDie
Summary: “Shut up Timmy, you can’t fall in love in three months, it takes waaaay longer than that”, Armie said to Timothée.Who was he kidding, he’d gone ahead and done just that.





	How To Know When You’re In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyssss, I hope you enjoy this one. I apologize beforehand because I’m aware it is a little bit cheesy, but oh well. 
> 
> xoxo

“Shut up Timmy, you can’t fall in love with someone in three months, it takes waaaay longer than that, trust me” said Armie, as he took another sip of his red wine and dived into his risotto. They were having dinner at the small trattoria in Crema they had grown so fond of. As always, Armie had ordered the formaggio risotto while Timmy stuck with pizza. They were on their second bottle of wine, and they were both a little more drunk than they would like to admit. Armie was talking and laughing louder than usual, while Timmy looked flushed and kept giggling about everything.

They were talking about old lovers, and love in general, and even though Armie obviously had much more experience in that department, Timmy talked about love with such passion that Armie couldn’t help but smile everytime the young man would ramble about the subject.

“I didn’t say that! Timmy exclaimed while placing his glass a little too harshly on the table and spilling a few drops of wine on himself. “I just meant that if I ever met a really special person, like, truly the one for me, it wouldn’t take long for me to fall in love with hi.., her, with her” he said, blushing furiously at his mistake. “for god’s sake Thimothée, control yourself, what the fuck was that”, he thought to himself.

Armie just laughed that gorgeous laugh that Timmy absolutely adored. That sound could be the only thing he heard for the rest of his life and he would be happy. Hell, he would be more than happy. “The one for you?, oh Timmy, you have such a pure heart” said Armie, laughing still. Timothée just shrugged and took another sip of his wine. “What can I say, I’m a hopeless romantic”, said Timmy, while giving Armie one of his ravishing smiles. The same smile that made Armie’s heart beat faster everytime. “You sure are, my friend” the older man said to him, while placing a hand on his thigh and letting it linger there for a moment. It would always be like this. Whenever they would spend time together, it would start innocently, little or no touching. But, at some point, they would always end up like this. Armie resting a hand on Timmy’s thigh, or putting an arm around him. Or Timmy lying on Armie’s shoulders, or on his lap, while the older man ran his hands through his curls. It was inevitable, and it had been that way since the first week they met. It was as if they craved to touch each other all the time, as if they couldn’t get enough of each other.

“Okay, fine”, said Armie, removing his hand from Timmy’s thigh and placing it on top of the table. Timothée took the opportunity and put his hand on top of Armie’s, absentmindedly tracing patterns on his palm. “And how would you know you’ve fallen in love?” asked Armie, while staring at the younger man directly into his eyes. Timmy sighed. “Well”, he said, looking down. “I guess you know you’ve fallen in love with someone when you adore every little detail about them. Like the sound of their laugh, or the way they smile, or the way they say things. Or when you can’t bear to be away from them, when they don’t seem to ever leave your mind, when you feel like staring at them all day long, when you need to be with them every second of every day.” Timmy was feeling a little out of breath by the time he finished saying this, and perhaps it was the wine, but he could swear Armie was staring at him with nothing but adoration in his eyes. “Well you are a hopeless romantic, that’s for sure”, he said with a smile, but this time, without a hint of mock in his tone, his voice now full of warmth and affection. He stared into Timmy’s eyes for a few more seconds until he stood up, leaving money on the table and stretching out his hand so that he could pull the younger man up with him.

“You always pay for me”, Timmy said to him as they stepped out of the restaurant into the tiny streets of Crema. “You don’t have to pay for me”, he added. “I wanted to” said Armie simply. “He wanted to” Timmy thought, feeling a lot like Elio when Oliver picked up a glass he’d dropped simply because “he wanted to”. Oh how he loved the way Armie had said it.

They walked in comfortable silence, their fingers, shoulders, anything they could reach, touching. They walked like that for a long time until suddenly, it started pouring. “Shit”, Armie said, as he tried to cover himself as well as he could with the hood on his jacket. He grabbed Timmy by the shoulders and placed him close to his chest, protecting him so that he wouldn’t get soaked. The rain had started getting worse, so as soon as Timmy saw an alley where it looked like the rain couldn’t get in, he grabbed Armie’s hand and pulled him in. 

“Shit, I’ve never seen it rain so hard here” said Armie. “Yeah, i’ts freaking pouring”, answered Timothée. Armie stopped for a second to stare at him. He looked gorgeous. Messy hair, rosy cheeks, full pink lips from the cold. God he was absolutely breathtaking. He couldn’t stop himself from touching him. He scooted a little closer and placed his palm on his cheek, as Timmy leaned into it. He started tracing his lips with his fingertips, with soft, tender movements. Timmy looked surprised, but he didn’t make any effort to stop him. In fact, he leaned into the older man even closer. Armie held him, resting his chin on the top of his head, while tracing his spine with his fingers. Timmy was full of goosebumps, and it wasn’t because of the cold. He looked up at Armie and stared into his eyes. The staring seemed to go on forever until none of them could take it any longer and Armie, or perhaps it was Timmy, or both, leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed before. They’d practiced tons of times, they’d kissed on set tons of times. But this, this was different. This was real. It wasn’t a rushed kiss, it wasn’t even filled with lust or desire for something else, it was soft, lips barely touching, yet it was everything they needed.

“You know”, Armie said, while caressing Timmy’s face and gazing into his eyes, “I love the way you laugh. And the way you smile, and the way you say things.” He leaned in for another kiss. “It pains me when we aren’t together, and you sure as hell never leave my mind” Timmy simply stared at him adoringly. “Well”, the younger man said. “You know I could stare at you all day long. And nothing would make me happier than to spend every moment, every second, of every day, next to you, for the rest of my life”. They kissed for what felt like hours, no more words needed to be said, they had already said everything.

“Well, Armie said, “I guess you can fall in love with someone in three months after all”.


End file.
